Can't Buy Me Love
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

**Chapter One- WHAT?**

"You want me to what?" James yelled at the girl.

"Please?" She asked.

"No." He said in disgust.

"It's 300 Gallons." She said.

"Why?" He asked the redhead that was standing before him. He was enjoying planning a prank until she came in. She was Head Girl with him, but still he only had to put up with her.

"Amos." She whispered silently.

Not fully understanding what she said, "What? Couldn't hear you."

"Amos." She said a bit louder. Who was she kidding why would James Potter help her?

James went wide eyed. "DIGGORY? No, especially if its for him!" He spitted in disgust.

This girl sighed and walked back up the stairs to her dorm, which she stayed in there for the rest of the night.

James laughed bitterly and shook his head. She was clearly below him. He could never help _her. _

That evening at dinner, James spotted Lily sitting with a few girls at the other end of the table chatting quietly, as his group did not do so quietly. Her red hair was frizzy and curly, as it was back in a ponytail. She could use a little make up he decided, but was fairly pretty. Her robes were a bit big, but she had a cute figure. Note: CUTE.

"Prongs?" Sirius asked waving his hand in front of his face.

Sirius repeated this a few time, okay maybe not just a few but Paige got fed up and walked over. "JAMES!" She screamed in his ear. She was famous for her loud mouth, but her laughter filled the room with warmth and her smile was a "light in darkness" if you will.

James jumped, while everyone laughed. "What?" He asked.

"Why were you staring at Evans?" Sirius asked.

"She's a total freak." Molly said.

"I wasn't." James said and continued eating.

"Sure." Remus replied, eating as well.

"HEY EVANS!" James yelled.

"What?" She asked bitterly.

"I'll do it." He said.

"Potter, I don't want your sympathy." She said, and turned.

"I'll do it." He said with more meaning this time. She stopped and faced him.

She sighed, "Okay."

That next morning, Lily spoke for the first time since yesterday. "Why did you change your mind?"

James shook his head. "Why does it matter?" He said, not wanting to answer.

She smiled. James noticed how she glowed when she smiled, and smiled too.

"So, what do I do?" He asked, wanting to get this over with.

"I don't know, never thought you'd agree." She said.

James smiled and said, "Why don't I walk you to charms?"

---

**Hello! I've never had much sucess with Harry Potter stories, I hope this will get some good reviews. And yes, it is based on the movie, "Can't Buy Me Love". This chapter's short, but I promise longer chapters will come! **

**Review!  
Kelsey**


	2. Broken Noses, and Out of my Mind

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

**Chapter Two- Broken Noses, and Out of my Mind **

"Prongs, what was up with you walking with Evans?" Sirius asked as James sat down.

"He wasn't just walking Padfoot, he was holding her hand." Remus pointed out.

Oh, Padfoot was going to have a field day with this. "Does Prongsie-Wongsie have a wittle crush?"

James gave them the finger. Remus shook his head. "Got to learn how to control that anger Potter." Remus smirked.

**Lily walked** into the Heads Room around 3 a.m. Little did she know that James was sitting by the fire. He saw Lily walk in and decided to do a little prank on her.

"AH!" Lily screamed as someone grabbed her from behind. She turned around and threw her fist, hitting something hard.

"LILY! It's just me." James said holding his nose.

"Oh James, I'm sorry! I thought you were someone who was going to kill me or something! Here let me see." She said trying to get a good look at James' nose.

James then realized what he was doing and where he was. "Im fine! I certainly don't need help from someone like you!" He spat the last part, and left.

Lily sighed and went to her room, not sure if James was who she thought he was.

**The next day, James** awoke with a pang of guilt. Maybe he shouldn't have yelled at Lily. But on second thought, she was lower than him! He was James POTTER!

**"POTTER." **She yelled at him when he was walking out to go to breakfast.

He turned around, "What?" He asked annoyed.

"It's off." She said.

"What's off?" He asked once again.

"The bet. It's off."

It just blurted out, "No way!"

Lily sighed. "I know you want the money…."

"NO!" He said. He could have cared less about the money.

"Then why?" She asked.

He said the first thing that came to his mind. "So I can get you off my back."

She looked confused, "Potter, I would leave you alone for anything in this world."

"Well, now I don't have to hear you that Amos doesn't like me enough and have you sulk all day." He mocked her.

"Who said I would talk to you?" She asked at his arrogance.

He looked at her like she had 3 eyes. "I'm James Potter." He walked some more, and turned around, "You coming, love?"

**Amos Diggory spotted** Lily Evans holding hands with… Potter? James smiled and saw out of the corner of his eye that Amos was watching. James suddenly had an amazing idea.

"Hey Lils, sit with me." Lily looked at James in surprise. "You want to make this believable don't you?"

James walked to his end of the table, "Hey guys." Everyone looked up from their plates.

It was silent. A girl smiled and said, "I'm Paige." towards Lily.

Another girl stuck her hand out saying, "Hullo, I'm Alix."

"Molly." Another girl said.

Paige looked at the boys who were engaged in their food. "That's Remus, Sirius Peter and you know James. Go ahead, sit down!" She pointed to the seat next to her.

Lily smiled and sat down. Never in her life had she felt as welcome as she did now, not even at home.

"So, what classes do you take?" Alix asked.

Molly elbowed her in the ribs. "She's in all of our classes." she hissed.

Alix looked up and smiled "Sorry." she apologized. Lily just merely smiled.

Paige who was busy talking and laughing with the Marauders turned to Lily and smiled once again. "So, why are you and James hanging out?" she asked bluntly.

Paige was like James. Blunt, Rich and conceded. She was also the 'leader' of her group as James was of the Marauders.

Lily smiled. So if this was how she was going to play. "He needed to get away from the whore he hangs around."

Paige smiled, "You've got guts, I'll give you that." she said. "Welcome to the good life." she said and turned back to the Marauders.

Alix sighed, "You're lucky." she told Lily.

Lily smiled. Maybe she would actually fit in somewhere...

----

**It's short, I know. And the ending's bad but oh well! **

**REVIEW**

**-Kelsey**


	3. Different Lily and Different

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

**A Different Lily and Different Feelings**

That same morning, the girls took Lily into the bathroom.

"You know Lily," Alix said. "With a little make-up you could be so pretty."

Lily blushed, "Oh, I don't wear any."

Molly jumped in, "My hair used to be like that, and I could make it look like mine." Her hair was perfect and straight, by far her best feature.

Paige smiled, "You're so shy! Straighten up and talk louder!" She said screaming the last part twirling in circles.

The girls smiled at her. "We could give you a make over."

**James went wide eyed, **as did the rest of the male population. "Lily?"

Lily was drop dead sexy. Her frizzy hair was now tamed and in loose curls that bounced when she walked. Her uneven completion was now peaches and cream. Her eyes were lit up with mascara and some eye shadow. Her lips were tinted with a light pink lip gloss and her robes fit better and skirt was shorter.

"James?" Molly said trying to snap him out of his trance.

Paige smiled in triumph. "God am I good or what?" The three girls turned to look at each other and giggled taking their seats in the back of Charms class along with the Marauders.

**Lily walked** with the girls down to potions as the boys were finishing a prank. The 3 girls walked with poise and confidence and most of all, power.

"Lily stop hiding!" Molly said. "Come up here." She pulled her by her side forming a line of 4.

"Now stand up straight." Paige instructed.

Molly laughed a bit. "You walk like you have a stick up your butt. Sway your hips a little."

Paige looked at her, "So you've got the walk, now say to yourself, I am the best. I am the hottest. No one can measure up my standards. I am queen."

Lily laughed and walked with more confidence, like the other girls and people took notice.

**The next few days, **Lily saw the change in her social stasis. She wasn't alone at any time. She was either with Paige, Molly, Alix or the guys. And everyone noticed this as well.

"Hey Lily, about the bet." James said.

"Oh, yeah here." She handed him his money. "Thanks. Amos asked me out at dinner!" she kissed his cheek.

James felt his heart sink. James looked at her. "No, you keep it." and placed it in her hand.

"Oh come on, this is what you worked for!" She said waving the money in his face.

James smiled, "I didn't do it Lily, you did." he said smiling. "Keep it." he instructed.

"James, you're the best!" She said and kissed him on the cheek again and skipping happily away.

**"You okay James?" **Sirius asked that night.

James sighed. "Lily is going out with Diggory." and threw something against the wall.

"Why do you care?" Remus asked.

"I DON'T!" James yelled defensively.

"James likes Lily." Sirius sang.

"No I don't." James yelled once more.

"James likes Lily!" Sirius sand louder. "No... JAMES LOVES LILY!"

"Okay so what if I do?" James admitted.

"Then." Remus said and walked over to James, "we need to break Lily and Amos up." he said with a mischievous grin on his face.

**Lily walked up** to the dorm that was marked, '7th Year' and walked in. "Hey girls." She announced.

"Heard you're going out with Amos." Molly said smiling.

Lily giggled. "Yeah."

"So?" Paige and Alix asked.

"I don't know, he's a bit boring." Lily confessed.

Alix looked confused. "Wait, didn't you want an intellectual guy?" she asked.

Lily laughed. "Yeah I did. But I mean, how many books can a guy read?"

Molly smiled, "Don't diss the place where you came from."

Lily smiled, "Ok, well I didn't continuously talk about a book and then another, and then another. I want a guy who can goof around at times, or who plays a sport. Hell I don't care as long as he knows what Quidditch is!"

Molly laughed, "Lily, Amos is on the team."

Lily laughed, "Wait, he is? He told me he didn't know all that much about it!" She said.

"He wouldn't, he's a replacement." Alix said laying back on her bed opening a magazine.

"Any other complaints?" Paige joked.

"I never knew a guy could be sooooo boring." She complained.

Paige laughed. "James is so much better for you."

"What?" She asked ridiculously.

Molly replied, "Yeah. I mean, do you see the way he looks at you? And he's such the gentleman to you. He holds doors, opens doors, and carries your books. The list goes on and on."

Lily smiled at her best friends. "Yeah. He's cute and all."

"But…" Molly said knowing there was one.

"But he's just a friend." Lily explained.

"Just friend or a friend with benefits?" Paige asked wiggling her eyebrows.

Lily laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Shut up."

**----**

**Next update time: Friday**


	4. Behavior

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

**Behavior **

"I still don't see why you don't brake up with Amos." Alix said the next morning in their dormitory getting ready for the Hogsmead trip.

"I know! He's a total loser." Molly said lying on her bed looking at a magazine.

Paige sat in a chair in front of the vanity fixing her make-up. She looked at Lily who was in the closet figuring out what to wear. "Girls, stop it. It's not nice." Paige said.

"Thanks." lily said from inside the closet.

"Let her make her own mistakes." Paige said after that. The other girls laughed.

"What do you think of this?" Lily asked coming out in blue jeans with a brown turtleneck, and boots.

Paige laughed. "Okay, so maybe we need to still pick out your clothes." She went into the closet with the two other girls. "We need to find an outfit James will love." She whispered.

Alix smiled, "Why?"

"So we can let him drool all over her. I still think that they should be together." Paige said.

"Skirt or pants?" Alix asked.

"Skirt." Molly said almost immediately.

"No." Paige said firmly. "Pants. James doesn't like a high mate maintenance girl."

Molly turned with her hands on her hip. "What makes you think that you know everything about James?" She asked.

"I'm closest to him."

"How?" Molly challenged.

"For one, I'm on the House team with him, two I'm one of his best mates and three I live next door and known him all my life." Paige said turning back to the pants section.

"He could have changed." Molly muttered.

Paige whipped around, "Oh, and you think you know everything about him because you've dated him for what? 3 days?" She asked.

"It was 4." Molly said moodily.

Paige walked out of the closet with clothes in her hand and handed them to Lily. "And that my friend, is why James broke up with her. High matnince girl with a bitch attitude."

"But she's your friend." Lily said confused. "Why would you call her that?"

"Truth hurts." Paige shrugged. "Now go get ready." she ushered her into the bathroom.

Lily and her friends walked out of the common room. Molly in a pink mini skirt with a white tank and diamond earnings, Alix in blue jeans and a band t-shirt, Paige in blue flare jeans with a black tank with long beaded pearls and her favorite converse, and last but not least, Lily in jeans as well with a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black flip flops with jewels.

**"Ladies." **Sirius bowed in front of the Marauders.

"Lily look at you." James said twirling her around with her hand above her head, "More stunning that usual."

"Told you so." Paige muttered to Molly.

"Come on James, that's enough, Lily has to get to her boyfriend." Alix said breaking them up and taking Lily's arm.

James swung his arm around her, "Aw come on." he said, "Hang out with us for today. Diggory won't care." He tried to persuade her.

Lily smiled and broke away from his grip, "Thanks but no thanks."

James' face fell. "Oh." he rebounded with a smile, "If he bores you too much, or anything just know that you can find me and I'll save you." he said.

"I'll remember that." Lily smiled and walked away on a mission to find Amos.

**"That potions **homework was real hard last night." Amos said.

Lily saw other people walking around laughing and having a great time. "Amos, can you talk about anything else besides school, work or text books?" She asked.

"Uh..." He tugged on his collar.

"Just let loose!" She said twirling around in circles. "What do you want to do in your lifetime?" She asked.

Amos smiled, "Easy. I want to read all D.A.D.A. books in the collection at Hogwarts." He said.

Lily groaned and spotted Paige, Molly and Alix walking towards them. "Oh wait, stop here." Amos said looking in the window of some book store.

Lily franticly waved her hands and pointed to Amos and then pretended to strangle herself. They didn't see her. She jumped up and down and waved at them franticly. Molly squinted at her, trying to see what she was doing. She pointed at Amos, and then got Alix's attention. "HELP!" She mouthed.

Alix told Paige what she was trying to say and then told Molly. They quickly huddled and then Lily saw Alix run over to her. "Oh my god Lily" she started to say in fake tears, "Anne, you my cousin, she well…" she started to cry on Lily's shoulder.

Lily looked at Amos and sighed, "I'm sorry, I really have to go." she said.

"Okay, yeah I'll see you later." he said as Lily walked away.

Lily and Alix turned the corner and started to laugh hysterically. "Thank you." she said to Paige and Molly who were waiting there.

"So, Mr. Boring finally got ya?" Molly asked.

They formed their line, which wherever they walked, they had to be in it and walked down the street. "Yup." Lily replied. "You guys were right." Lily sighed.

"You sad?" Alix asked.

"A little." Lily said. "He wasn't what I thought he would be."

"Don't worry, we have the perfect medicine." Paige said. "And he's coming right this way." She pointed to a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

Lily laughed, "You guys, I'm not interested in James for the last time!" She said.

Paige looked at her, "Who said we were trying to set you up? James had a knack to making people feel better." she said.

"Ah Lily, I see your date didn't measure up to your standards." Sirius said reading her.

"Nope." Lily said and tried to fake a smile.

James swung his arm around her, "Don't worry." he started, "I'll make you feel better." He guided her down the street a little. "Today all of your worries will be taken away, and you'll have the time of your life!" He said.

Lily looked behind her and saw the rest of the group staying put. "Why aren't they coming?" She asked James.

He pulled her closer, "Because now I can have you all to myself." he whispered into her ear.

Lily rolled her eyes and slightly pushed him, "You better watch it Mr. Potter or you won't have me at all." she said walking a few feet away next to him.

He raised his eyebrows, "Wouldn't want that." he said reaching for her.

She walked further away, "Oh no you don't. I'm not that easy." she said.

James held his hands in surrender. "Fine." He looked over at her and picked her up over his shoulder and ran down the street with her, completely ignoring her protests.

"Where are we?" She asked as he stopped in front of a door and put her down.

"We are at…" he swung the door open, "The Three Broomsticks. Home of the best butterbeer in the whole world." he said taking her hand and walked in. She heard whistles and cat calls. James put a protective arm around her, "Back off, she's mine." he warned.

Lily laughed and took his arm off of her shoulders. James led her to a corner that contained a booth that had a dim light and was a few feet off the ground, thanks to a platform. "Is this your table or something?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is." He said pointing to the middle of the table where in sloppy handwriting was engraved 'The Marauders Table'.

"Cute." She said sitting down and sliding over so James could fit in.

"Cute?" He asked. "It's not cute! It's manly." He said.

"James!" A middle aged woman said walking back to the table.

"Rosemary!" He said happily. "How have you been?" He asked politely.

"I should ask you the same! I haven't seen you or anyone else in a long time!" She exclaimed.

"Been busy." James said.

"I bet. If you've gone this long without any butterbeer, you must have been!" She laughed.

"Who says I haven't?" He asked.

"Is that where my missing cases went?" She said.

James held his hands up in defense, "Don't look at me! Blame Sirius when he stops by." He said.

She turned direction of Lily and said, "Now who's this?" she asked.

"Lily." She said and stuck her hand out.

Rosemary ignored her gesture and gave her a hug. "Are you James' new girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." James said stepping in. "This is a friend." He said.

Rosemary smiled, "You two would look so cute together!" She exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." Lily said.

"Listen, James doesn't bring girls around here, except for his mother and his friends who bring other girls. You must be special." Rosemary said.

James turned red and cleared his throat, "We'll have 2 butterbeers." he said.

Rosemary laughed, "Coming right up." she said and walked away.

"The famous James Potter, blushing?" Lily said amusingly.

"Only three people can do that. My mom, Rosemary and Sirius." he said to her.

Lily laughed in response, "I think I can change that." she said.

James lifted his eyebrows, "Or really?" He asked.

Lily laughed, "So James, what do you do on this…what should I call it? Therapy." she asked.

"Well Ms. Evans," he said in a professional voice, "I take the client and make them feel happy, by giving them a few laughs, a new perspective on life."

Lily smiled, "And what is this going to cost me?" she asked.

James leaned back on his heat, "A few hours of your time and your full cooperation." He leaned closer to her, "Promise me, that no matter what, no matter how crazy you'll always follow my lead, and never say no."

"James…"

"Promise me." He said.

"I promise." She said just as their butterbeers came out.

James lifted his glass, "To Happiness!" He said.

Lily raised her bottle, "To happiness." she repeated and the bottles met in a soft cling.

**----**

**Next chapter should be up by Wednesday, Thursday at the latest, and I promise you this time!**

**My sister had to go to the hospital Friday, so obviously I didn't get a chance to update. **

**REVIEW!**

**-Kelsey **


	5. Therapy

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

_**Therapy**_

"And this is my home away from home." James said with possibly the widest grin on his face that Lily has ever seen.

Lily laughed, "Zonko's Joke Shop." she said reading the sign. "I thought Hogwarts was your home away from home." she said.

James walked to the door, "Well it is, so that would make this my home away from home, but my other…" he stopped in mid sentence, "I'll get back to you on that one."

Lily walked into the door and instantly smiled. She could automatically tell that this was one of James' favorite places. It was bright, fun and everyone seemed to know who he was.

"James!" Lily's head whipped around to see the man calling him from behind the counter. James took Lily's hand again and led her up there. "Look, we just got some stuff in, hasn't been on shelf's yet. I saved it for you. Go ahead back there, take a look around." the guy whispered to James.

James smiled back at Lily and walked to a room behind the counter and led Lily in. He sighed a happy sigh when he first looked at all the boxes. He immediately dug into one of the boxes.

"Do you always get to do this?" Lily asked.

James' head popped up from one of the boxes, "Usually I get them sent to Hogwarts before they get put out in stores. But when I'm here for Hogsmead weekend, I get an unlimited supply and get to test the products."

Lily laughed, "Do you have a club card?" She jokingly.

James pulled out a gold card, "Gold Member." he said.

Lily laughed and looked into one of the boxes. "Hmm…" she cleared her throat, "Turns hair desired color for one week."

James smiled, "Grab three of those."

Lily did as she was told, "For who?" she asked.

"Paige Alix and Molly." he said simply.

"How about this?" She asked and pulled out a jinxed quill.

James smiled, "Good yes! Grab me a box full!" he said his arms full of stuff.

Lily laughed, "Okay then."

"Grab one of those, uh…5 of those and 10 of those." James commanded upon seeing different things.

"You have fun back here, and I'm going to go out front and see what I can get." Lily said.

James raised his eyebrows, "You're into this stuff?" he asked.

"Well," Lily started. "Now that I can get this stuff…I don't see why not. I have a few people I have to get back at." Lily said smirking and walked out.

Lily put it all on the counter, "How is this all supposed to make me feel better?" she asked.

"Just wait." James said handing over his card in place of money.

"Now who's this?" The man behind the counter asked looking at Lily.

Lily put her products on the counter and smiled, "Lily Evans." She replied.

"Lily." he said looking at her. "Haven't seen James with a girl for a long time. Not since Paige was back in here with Sirius and James." Lily smiled. "Actually, haven't seen many girls here."

"Well, get used to seeing me." Lily said pulling out her wallet.

James took her wallet, closed it and handed it back to her. He took out his card and slid it over the counter. "It's on me." He said to Lily.

Lily smiled and took the bag. "Thanks." she said.

"Hey Lily. Didn't you say that you're becoming a regular?" The clerk asked. Lily nodded. "Well then, let me introduce you to our club card." he said sliding a card over the counter that read 'Member.'

Lily laughed and took out a pen to sign it and fill out information. "I have a lot of payback to do." she said and handed him the card back, "better get me another card."

The clerk laughed and handed her a card that was silver and read 'Silver Member'. "That's more like it." She said.

**"Where to?"** James asked. He looked at his watch. "We have…" he looked up and smiled, "forever left until we have to leave."

Lily laughed, "Aren't you the one who's supposed to decide?" she asked.

James laughed, "Okay then. Let's go to Honeydukes." He said and guided her down a street.

**"Chocolate covered cockroaches?" **James asked holding them up.

Lily laughed and picked up a box, "How about Blood Lollipops?" She asked jokingly.

"Okay seriously, let's get good stuff." James said picking up a basket.

"Chocolate Frogs, a must." Lily said throwing some in the basket. James walked down the aisle. "Catch!" She yelled and threw a box of Every Flavor Jelly Beans.

After an hour of cnady throwing, candy tasting and paying for it, they walked down the streets of Hogsmead once again.

"So Lily, I know nothing about you except that you're a beautiful girl and fun to hang around and hate boring guys." James said.

"Well, what do you want to know?" She asked.

"Anything, everything." James said using his hands to emphasize his words.

Lily smiled, "Okay, let's start with family." She said. "My mum, Rose. She loves to cook and read. She's the typical housewife. I got my ugly hair from her." Lily said pointing to her hair.

James twirled a piece of her hair around his finger, "I dont think it's ugly." he said. "It's rather different, I like it," he said.

Lilly smiled, "Why thank you."

"Anyone else?" James asked.

"My sister Petunia." she said.

James chuckled, "I'm gussing your family likes flower names?" He said.

Lily laughed, "You guessed right. My sister Petunia. Who's a real bitch."

James looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, she calls me a freak, never writes to me or talks to me for that matter. We used to be really close. But, I came here to Hogwarts, and that's how it all started." Lily said. "And then my dad. Oh god, how do I explain him?" Lily laughed. "He's crazy. He loves sports, and loves to spend time with his family." Lily looked at James. "What about your family?" She asked.

"Hmm..." James said taping his chin with his index finger. "Well, my mum is one of the most beautiful, couragious, fathful woman I have ever known. My dad, is a prankster who always sees the good in people. He loves Quittage" he laughed, "Overall they're kinda never home, they are Aurors after all."

"So, in the Summer, you stay by yourself?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much. The guys come stay over, Paige and Alix do sometimes, Molly does once in a while. You should come this summer. Remus is going to be in Egypt and Peter is going to his Aunt's." James replied.

"Sure, sounds fun. Molly is going to America the whole summer." Lily said. "What ever happened to you and her?" Lily asked.

James chuckled and turned the corner entering another street. "We went out for three days. She was a total bitch, and high matinance." James said.

"That's what Paige said." Lily told him.

"Paige likes to think that she knows eveything about me." James said.

"HOGWARTS STUDENTS PLEASE ENTER THE CARRIGES." A professor said a little further down the street.

"Wanna walk back insted?" James asked.

"Sure." Lily said. "So anyways, what do you mean?"

"Well, my parents are her parents are friends." James said.

"Well, you and Paige are." Lily pointed out.

James looked at her, "I never really talk to her about serious things. Like family, or summer plans, or anythign really. We only talk about Pranks and Quittage."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "She's not really the person who wants to know details."

"So I've noticed." Lily laughed.

James noticed that they were halfway back. James, being the gentleman he was, put his arm out for her to hold.

Lily smiled and took it, her head automaticly leaning against his shoulder. "What else about you?" she asked.

"Oh let's see. What don't you know about the famous James Potter?" He said jokingly.

"Favorite color?" She asked.

"Easy. Gold." He said.

Lily laughed, "Why gold? It's not really masculine."

James smiled, "That's what everyone says. But gold is strong, solid. Like me." he said. Lily laughed. "I like your laugh." he said.

Lily smiled, "So Mr. Potter, what is your...favorite food?" she asked.

James sighed, "Oh gosh..." he got lost in thought. "All." he said.

Lily laughed again. "Favorite getaway?" she asked.

"The sky. I can fly all day." He said smiling. "Now I get to ask you questions." he said as the school came into sight.

**Meanwhile...**

"They look so cute together!" Alix squealed as their (Sirius, Molly, Paige, Remus) carrige passed by the two laughing, and Lily holding James' arm.

Sirius looked out the carrige. "I knew it." he said.

"WHAT?" Paige yelled. "Is this his 'therapy'?"

"Chill out Paige." Remus said.

"No! That little bitch stole James! She's not even pretty or skinny!" Paige yelled.

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "News flash Paige, she's hot."

"Just wait Lily Evans." she muttered under her breath.

**Back to James and Lily...**

"My favorite season?" She asked him. "Fall. Not too cold, not too hot."

James nooded in understanding. "Quittage season begins." He said.

Lily laughed, "It's going to be dinner soon, want to go inside?" she asked.

James looked at the school, at his watch and then her. "Just a little longer." James said.

Lily smiled and turned to the direction on the Lake. "What do you want to be when you grow up?" She asked.

James smiled, "A year ago if you asked me I would say Seeker for the Chudly Cannons, but I think Auror is more sensible." James said. "What about you?"

"A healer." she said without hesitation.

"I don't know about that Lils. Your beauty might distract the other doctors." James said wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"I know right?" She said jokingly.

James stared at her. "What?" she asked.

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear, "You're just so different." James said.

"Well, I do have yo to thank." She said. "You introduced me to your friends." he said.

"Yes, it's all my doing." James said and laughed. "I'm not talking about the outside, you're spirit, drive and feelings and look on life is so much different that everyone elses." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Take Sirius for example. He's my best mate but doesn't have a serious bone in his body. He has two emotions, mad and funny." James said.

"Oh really?" Lily said surprised. "What's your life goal?" she asked looking at the setting sun.

James stopped at a tree and sat down, his back to the trunk. He mentioed Lily to sit down with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and her head leaned back on his chest.

"To be a good father, loyal husband and lead a happy life." He said.

"That's it?" She asked. "No Quittage trophies, no money or anything?"

James shook his head, "Family comes before anything. No one really needs all that money, Love is good enough." he said.

Lily smiled, "For a rich kid, you sure have a great outlook on life."

"Never say that again." James said.

"Which part?" She asked.

"The rich kid. I don't need people calling me spoiled rich kid." James said.

Lily sighed, "Hand me a chocolate frog will you?" She asked.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to eat before dinner?" He asked.

"No." Lily said seriously.

James laughed and handed her one. "Did you see the look on Snape's face after we pranked him yesterday?"

Lily laughed, "That was priceless!"

Hours went by, Lily and James sat there talking watching the sun set and the moon rise.

"James, it 10:00." Lily told him.

James looked at his watch and got up, helping Lily up, "Let's go in." He said picking up the empty candy boxes.

Lily and James reached their common room and went inside. "Thanks James, today has been amazing." She kissed his cheek. "You're a great friend."

Those words stung James like a bee. He smiled, "See you tomarrow. You're coming to the match right?" He asked.

"Of corse." Lily said and smiled walking up the stairs, thinking of a hazel eyed boy with messy balck hair.

James walked up to his dorm and slammed the door. "Great friend?" He said tohimself. "Friend?" he repeated unbelievibly. He sighed and fell back on hisbed.He would show Lily that he could not only be a great friend, but a great boyfriend.

* * *

**Did that line just kill you? "You're a great friend" hehehehe...**

**REVIEW! Thanks for all of mine! I love you all!**

**-Kelsey**


	6. I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

NOTE: This song doesn't go **_exactly_** with the magical world, but you get the picture right?

_**I Didn't Steal Your Boyfriend **_  
"Lily wake up!" Molly said shaking Lily awake.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Come on, we have to go eat!" Alix said.

Lily sat up, "It's a Sunday."

Alix smiled, "It's Quittadge Sunday."

"Crap." Lily said jumping out of bed and rushed to the bathroom.

"Why the sudden rush?" Molly asked.

"I told James I would be there! I can't be late!" Lily said.

Alix raised her eyebrows,

"You told James huh?" Paige asked walking into the room in her uniform, broom in hand.

_**What cha been 'doin**_

_**What cha been 'doin **_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Haven't seen ya around**_

"Yeah last night." Lily said.

_**How ya been 'fellin?**_

_**How ya been 'fellin?**_

_**Whoa whoa**_

_**Don't you bring me down**_

Paige raised her eyebrows. "Last night? After your, 'therapy'?" She said.

_**All that shit about me**_

_**Being with him**_

**_Can't believe_**

_**All the lies that you told**_

_**Just to ease your own soul**_

_**But Im bigger than that**_

_**No you don't have my back**_

_**No no Ha**_

"Slut." Paige said.

Lily put her brush down. "What?" she asked.

_**Hey how long til the music drowns you out**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

_**Hey how long til you face what's goen on?**_

**_Cause you really got it wrong_**

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

"Boyfriend stealer."

Lily laughed, "I didn't steal your boyfriend. He's not yours."

"Watch it." Paige said, whispered something to the two girls and left.

_**Well I'm sorry**_

_**That he called me**_

_**And that I answered the telephone**_

_**Don't be worried **_

_**I'm not with him**_

**_And when I go out tonight_**

_**I'm coming home alone**_

"What's her problem?" Lily asked putting on her make-up.

Alix leaned against the doorframe, "So what exactly did you and James do yesterday?" She demanded.

Molly added, "And why were you in so late?" She asked.

Lily finished in the bathroom, "None of your business." She said and walked past them and into the wardrobe.

_**Just got back from my tour**_

_**I'm a mess girl for sure**_

_**All I want is some fun**_

_**Guess that I better run**_

_**Hollywood sucks you in**_

_**But it won't spit me out**_

_**Whoa Whoa**_

"Fine. Then we'll just make something up about you and put it out there." Alix threatened.

"If you haven't noticed girls, recently, people like me over you. So I doubt that you have the power to do that." Lily said and opened the door.

_**Hey how long til the music drowns you out**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

_**Hey how long til you figure what's goen on?**_

_**Cauze you really got it wrong**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

"Just admit it! You and James are together. You went after him even though you know Paige and him are on a break." Molly pressed.

Lily stopped and looked at her in the eye. "James and I aren't together and Paige and him aren't on a break either." and she walked out of the door.

_**Hey how long**_

_**Til you look at your own life**_

_**That I looked at it in mine**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend **_

Everyone in the common room stared at her when she walked down. "What?" she asked.

"Did you really steal James from Paige?" A girl asked.

"What?" Lily asked unbelievably.

"Paige was in tears down here complaining that you stole James away." She replied.

"No, James and Paige aren't together, and neither are James and I. Now go tell all your little friends." Lily said bitterly.

The little girl looked at her, "Bitch." she snarled and walked away.

_**Hey how long til you leave me alone**_

_**Cauze you got somewhere to go**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

Lily walked down the halls and sighed. How did this get around this fast?

_**Whoa whoa whoa **_

"Morning." Lily said sitting down next to Remus and James, Sirius across from her. She looked who was coming in and found that it was Paige, Molly, Alix and some other girls. They gave her dirty looks and sat down on the other end of the table.

**_Please stop telling all your friends_**

_**Im getting sick of them **_

**_Always staring like I took him from you _**

"What's going on?" James asked.

Sirius stepped in, "Wiwly sfole oew froam faige." he said with his mouth full. Lily looked confused.

James' mouth dropped. Lily looked confused. "Translation: Lily stole you from Paige." Remus said. "I speak fluent Sirius." he said proudly.

"Why is she saying that?" James asked.

_**Hey how long til the music drowns you out**_

_**Don't put words up in my mouth**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

_**Hey how long til you figure what's goen on?**_

_**Cauze you really got it wrong**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

"Don't ask me. She came in this morning and said that I stole you from her, and then told everyone else." Lily said.

"I'm not even her's!" James yelled.

"That's what I said. But she called me a slut and left."

Sirius laughed, "That bitch." he said.

"Hey, be careful what you say about one of your teammates." Remus warned.

"Speaking of that, we have to go." Sirius said standing up.

"Come on Lily. Walk down with Remus and us." Sirius said offering his arm to her.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well, when Paige spread a rumor, it gets nasty. You might need some bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?" She asked taking Sirius' arm walking out next to James and Remus.

_**Hey how long**_

_**Til you look at your own life**_

_**That I looked at it in mine**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend **_

"Boyfriend stealer!" Molly yelled upon coming up to watch the match.

Lily sat with Remus and some others from Gryffindor. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them." Remus whispered to her. "It'll pass soon." he said.

"Really?" Lily asked.

He look at her and smiled, "No." he shook his head.

Lily stood up and started yelling as the Gryffindor team came out.

"FOR GRYFFINDOR WE HAVE CHASERS PAIGE SMITH, TOM ROSS AND RACHEL BROWN FOR BEATERS WE HAVE SIRIUS BLACK AND STEVEN KUCKLES KEEPER IS HAHN AND YOUR VERY OWN CAPTIN AND SEEKER, JAMES POTTER!"

"Go James! Go Sirius" Lily yelled along with Remus.

"Evans." Alix said in disgust as she was trying to get by to sit in the middle of the 'James Potter Fan Section' next to Remus.

_**Hey how long til you leave me alone**_

_**Don't you got somewhere to go?**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

James flew over and stopped in front of them. "Hey Lils, Remus." He said pleasantly. He cleared his throat, "Molly, Alix, and you people with them." he said pointing to them. "You're not allowed in this section."

"Why?" Alix asked.

"Because this is my fan section, and only my friends are allowed to sit here." James said.

_**Whoa whoa whoa **_

Molly's mouth dropped open. "Is this because of her?" she asked pointing to Lily.

"No, it's because of her." James said pointing at Paige. "Well, see you around." he said and flew away.

"You heard the man, go." Remus barked.

_**Hey how long**_

_**Till you look at your own life**_

_**Insted of looking into mine**_

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend **_

"God, they're pathetic." Lily said.

"You said it." Remus said leaning against the post in front of him.

_**I didn't steal your boyfriend**_

"So what did James and you do yesterday exactly?" He asked looking at her.

Lily looked at him and laughed, "Remus Lupin, since when did you become so nosey?" She asked.

Remus looked at her and smiled, "Since my best friend has been the happiest I've ever seen him."

_**Whoa whoa whoa **_

**----**

What did you all think? REVIEW!


	7. I Promise

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

_**I Promise **_

_'Since my best friend has been the happiest I've ever seen him' _Lily thought. _'Since my best friend has been the happiest I've ever seen him'_

"Lily… hello? Earth to Lily!" James said the nest morning at breakfast waving this hand in front of her face.

Lily snapped out of her trance. "Oh hey James." she smiled.

James sat down next to her putting some bacon on his plate. "You're up early." she commented.

"Yeah." he said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Why?" she asked.

James smirked. "I had to get out before the girls realized there was something in the shampoo."

Lily laughed as other students came into breakfast. "Looks like we both pranked them this morning." she said.

"What did you do?" James asked.

Lily smiled a mile wide, "You'll see."

Sirius and Remus walked into breakfast just then. "Morning." Remus said sitting across from James and next to Sirius who was on the end across from Lily.

"Good morning." Lily smiled in a very happy mood.

"Why are we so happy this morning?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Lily said the owls coming in delivering mail. A package and 2 letters came onto Lily's plate.

Just then, the three girls walked in. Paige with electric blue hair, Alix with green and Molly with purple. "Did you do that Lily?" Remus asked.

"No, James did that one." she said opening a letter. "You'll see mine soon enough." she said. The girls walked by Lily glaring daggers at her. They looked at their back and the whole school corrupted in laughter.

Written on their robes (permanently) in big bold glittery letters was _I Want to ravish Snape_.

"What?" The girls asked around them, everyone pointing to their robes.

"Mr. Potter, Black and Lupin! Detention!" Professor McGonagall said.

Lily stood up, "Actually Professor, I did the robes." she admitted.

"Fine then, all four of you will be in my office tonight 8 to midnight!" She said sternly.

The laughs in the Great Hall subsided and filled with chatter again. "Look James, I got a letter from Zonko's!" She said proudly.

"What's it say?" He asked leaning over her shoulder.

She took a card out and read, "_Dear Lily, because of your continuously purchases, you have been promoted to Gold Card member. From now on you will receive 20 off all of your purchases. And by the way…" _she stopped reading and laughed.

Sirius grabbed the letter from her and laughed reading it aloud, "_Don't tell James, but I will give you a free sample of every new product before they hit the shelves." _

James' jaw dropped, "What we are the only one's that get this privilege!" He said to Sirius and Remus.

"You know what this means." Sirius said.

"Lily, you get to become and Honorary Marauder." Remus said.

Lily smiled and took a bit of her bacon, "Okay." she said simply reaching for her package. She opened it and found a case of butterbeer with a note attached, _Share it with someone special -Rosmerta_ "Who wants butterbeer?" she asked holding up the case of six, each boy taking one.

James opened the Daily Prophet and read headline article, _2 MUGGLES KILLED_. He read on.

_Last night at 2:34 a.m. two Muggles believed to be parents of a Hogwarts student were killed at their home in London. Rose Evans and Nick Evans had two daughters, one who wasn't present at the time and one attending her last year at Hogwarts…_

James' jaw dropped. "What's wrong?" Lily asked trying to see the newspaper.

"Lils, I-" He tried to get the newspaper away from her but failed as seeing it in Lily's hand.

"Oh my god." She said tears already forming in her eyes letting one escape down her cheek. She was paralyzed in her seat staring at the article.

James looked at her sympathetically. "Lils…" he started but she bolted out of the room.

"Two muggles killed…" Sirius read aloud.

James looked at where she had just ran out and stood up, going after her.

**Lily kept running **as fast and as far as she could, thinking that she could outrun her sorrows. She ran out the doors and onto plush green grass. She ran past trees, over hills and hills past flowers waiting to bloom, and finally stopped and fell to her knees.

James ran after her trying his best to keep up with her. He saw her on the grass, her head in her hands crying.

Lily felt two strong arms wrap around her and she turned to cry into their chest. A tear for every memory about her parents. When she first left for Hogwarts, all the letters her mother sent her telling her how much she loved her and wishes she was with them. Lily felt guilty that she was a witch, because if she weren't he parents would still be alive.

"Shh…it's okay Lils…" she automatically recognized the voice as James' and melted into his arms.

"They're gone." she whispered harshly. "Gone." she said a bit softer.

James felt his own eyes start to tear up. Seeing Lily like this was torture to him. He pulled her back so he could look into her emerald eyes filled with sadness and wiped away the tears from her tear stained cheeks. "I'm so sorry." he said holding her in his arms. He dragged her over to a tree and sat down, Lily in-between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders with his chin on top of her head and looked out into the clear blue sky.

"What am I going to do?" She asked aloud. "I have nowhere to go, no family who loves me, no money nothing!" She turned her head into James' chest again.

James tried to sooth her running his hands gently through her fiery red hair. "You do have family who loves you Lils. You have me, Remus, Sirius. You can always stay with me, and I can support you Lily." he said desperately wanting to take away the pain. "I'll always take care of you Lils." he said meaningfully.

She looked up at him, "Of course you will." she said slightly smiling. The tears stopped and she looked away from him her body relaxing into his like a puzzle piece. She sighed and the bell rang for class.

Lily was about to get up, but James pulled her back down. "No Lily, rest." he said more like a demand that request.

She sighed and sat down again. She listened to the beat of his heart against his chest, felling his chest rise and fall as he breathed. Was she falling form him? Her eyes became heavy and soon closed as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

James felt her limbs weaken and looked down at her sleeping figure, letting a tear roll down his cheek. One minute she was happy and having fun, and next she finds out her parents are dead. He let his head fall back onto the trunk of the tree and let the morning wash away.

**"Lily." James** said softly slightly shaking her. She opened her eyes a bit and squinted at the sun. "Come on, it's lunch time." he continued.

Lily sighed. "I don't feel like eating much." she said sadly.

James nodded in understanding but wouldn't give up. "Come on baby, you need to eat a little bit." he said pulling his wand out conjuring food which consisted of two Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches.

"James." she whinnied.

"Not even a pb&j sandwich?" he asked dangling one in front of her.

Smiling she took it and took a small bite. "Thanks James." she said. "If it wasn't for you, I would probably be on the lake's floor." she finished.

James held her close. "Don't say that Lily. I would never let you do anything to yourself like that." he said.

Lily smiled, "I know." she said. "Will you always be here to take care of me James?" she asked.

"Yes." he said.

She got up and stretched her legs sitting next to him. She turned to face him. "You promise?" she asked with tear rimmed eyes.

"I promise."

**--------**

**To all of my reviewers, thank you! Here's a cookie! I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. I have a hectic schedule this time of year. Anyways, look for another update next week! **

**Keep reviewing and reading! Zeppelin Girl **


	8. Talking, Healing

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

**_Talking, Healing and a Whole Lot of Tissues …_**

Meanwhile as Lily and James were outside…

"Albus! You didn't tell the girl?" Meveria McGonagall said showing headmaster the Daily Prophet.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he saw James run after Lily. "I think that Mr. Potter has it all under control Meveria." he said and finished eating.

She sighed. "Albus, they are not going to get together! You've been at this for six years now." she said.

Dumbledore smiled, "You just wait." he said.

"When will you tell her the whole story?" She asked.

"When the time is right. For now, I will be in my office if you or anyone else needs anything. Good day." the old man said and left the table and out of the Great Hall.

**"Rock Paper scissors** SHOOT!" James and Lily said at the same time.

James had paper and Lily has scissors. "I win for the 20th time in a row!" she said smiling.

James laid down in the grass with his hands behind his head. "Lily, I'm really happy that you're happy, but you need to talk about it. You haven't had proper grieving time." he said looking up to the clouds.

Lily in turn sighed and laid next to him. "I was five, and Petunia had pushed me off the swing. I ran home crying and my mom was there with a band-aid and a wet washcloth to clean up my cut." she said tears in her eyes. "I don't think I ever thanked her." she said letting the tears out. James was going to hug her but she got up and faced the other way, looking down into the clear blue water of the lake. "And my dad, he wanted to know everything about Hogwarts. He wanted to see me graduate." she picked up a stone and chucked it in the water. James stood up and came over next to her. She took a step away and began circling the lake.

"When I was little, my mom would make cookies and I would take my stool and stand on it watching her bake cookies." More tears flowed from her eyes as James followed her. "And Daddy would take me to play tennis…" her voice faded, making it hard for James to hear."I've...I've got to be alone." she said and ran away tears still flowing to her dormitory.

**That afternoon **Alix and Molly came up to the room and headed towards Lily. "Look Lily, we are very sorry we've been mean to you. I mean, we were being total bitches." they said.

Lily sat and said nothing.

"Lily?" Alix asked.

Lily blinked and still remained still.

"If you forgive us blink once. If not, twice." Molly said. Lily blinked once. "Do you want us to stay here?" she asked.

Lily blinked twice.

"Okay then. Well, we're going down to the pitch." Alix said. She took out her wand and conjured tissues. "Just in case." She said.

"Good afternoon ladies." Professor Dumbledore said walking into the room robes bellowing behind him.

"Good afternoon Professor." The two girls chorused. "I'm afraid Lily is… a little under the weather Professor." Molly added with a whisper. Dumbledore gave a slight nod and walked further into the room, stopping at the foot of Lily's bed.

"Good afternoon Ms. Evans. I am fully aware that your parents have passed." he said sadly. Lily made no attempt to move at the sound of his voice. "Now, the matters of the will and funeral, you and your sister must go over together." he said. An owl came tapping at the window.

Lily took a deep breath, but still made no move to open the window. Dumbledore went over and opened the window up seeing that there was a howler he presented it her. "Blink once if you want me to open it for you, twice if you want me to throw it out the window." he said.

She blinked once.

"YOU FREAK! YOU KILLED THEM! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE A STUPID FREAK? WHY CAN'T YOU BE NORMAL? IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT. YOU BITCH, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO GET ANYTHING FROM THEM! YOU CAN STAY AT THAT FREAK SCHOOL OF YOURS! DON'T BOTHER COMING HOME; YOU'RE NOT WELCOME IN MY HOUSE!"

_Petunia._ She instantly thought. Ever since her mom had learned how to send a howler, Petunia picked up on it. It was the only magic she used, or was aloud to actually, and used them often. _Anything_ she thought _She would do anything to make me miserable._

"Now the funeral, and all the plans and the reading of the will is up to your sister and you. But no worries Ms. Evans I am sure you sister will not start without you. It's all your choice whether you want to stay or go. I advise you leave soon." He saw no response and walked to the door. He turned around, "You know Ms. Evans, sometimes it's easier to stop fighting what you want and give in." he said and walked out the door.

_Stop fighting James… _she thought_. Just give in…Stop fighting James…_

**"How is she?"** James asked franticly upon seeing Molly and Paige walking out of school as he was walking back in.

Alix sighed. "Not good."

"She doesn't move, she doesn't talk or anything." Molly added.

"But she did forgive us." Alix added.

"I've got to go see her/" James said.

"What about the Marauders?" Alix asked.

"She would want to see them." Molly added.

James shook his head. "Yes, she would. They've gotten quite attached to her." he said. "See you guys later." he said.

"Oh James! If she blinks once, it's yes if she blinks twice, it's a no." Alix said and walked away.

**The Marauders **stood at the bottom of the steps after attempting to get up after coming back from dinner. "Okay, so we can't walk or run up." Remus said.

Sirius smiled. "Brooms. We could fly up there!" So the boys went into their room and got their brooms.

"Lils." Sirius said softly knocking on the door. "Can we come in?" He said.

James rolled his eyes. "So doesn't move. Why would you think she would come and open the door?" he said.

They walked in and saw Lily sitting at her dorm's window seat looking out the window knees drawn to her chest.

"Hey." James said sitting across from her.

"Rosmerta sent a care package. Zonko's also sent some." Remus said.

"And we have some sweets for you." He said. They put a case of butterbeer, a bag of sweets and some Zonko's product down on her bed.

"How are you feeling?" James asked running his hand through her hair.

She had no response but blinked twice. The boys sat around waiting for Lily.

"Listen Prongs, we got to go." Sirius said as he realized that it was bed time. James waved them out of the room.

Lily took a raged breath. James looked into her eyes and she turned to look into his. He saw through her eyes straight into her soul. One that felt broken. He took her hands in his and felt that they were ice cold. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes waiting to fall.

He gently smiled at her. She stood up and walked over to the other side of the seat and Lily sat between his legs and closed her eyes. James wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. He in turn closed his eyes and just sat there, enjoying the feeling of holding Lily.

"You can cry Lils. You're only human, you can't hold it in forever." He said reading her mind. "You can talk about it. I'm more than glad to listen." he said. Lily gave no response. Giving up, James closed his eyes again wishing that he could just take away the pain.

James looked at the clock which read 3:42 a.m. "Listen Lils. You've got to sleep." he said to the girl who was sitting with him eyes on the half full moon. "You want me to stay with you?" he asked she blinked once.

As if he could read her mind, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in and then got in on the other side. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Night my Lily Flower" he said and closed his eyes.

"James" she whispered so softly he thought he had imagined it.

"Yes?" He said softly to mach her tone.

"Will you come with me?" she said a bit louder.

"Where?" He asked.

"Home." she said simply.

James smiled. "Of course." He said. "Anything for my flower." he said closing his eyes once more.

_Dumbledore's right. _Thought Lily_. It's easier to give in than to push away. _And with that, she fell into a deep sleep in the arms of James Potter.

* * *

On the word doc. it seemed alot longer than what it does on here...it's like 1,500 words...anyways review please. Tell me exactly what you think. 


	9. Going Home

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

_**Going Home**_

The sun didn't shine the next day. There was thunder and lighting, like the clouds could understand Lily's feelings. She looked at the trunk next to her, and found that all her clothes for two weeks in there, and then at the clock which read 6:29.

"Morning." Some had whispered into her ear. _That's right…James was here last night. _

She smiled and got up, still having the feeling of James' arms around her. She walked to the shower and closed the door behind her without saying a word.

James got out of bed, tripped over his own feet down the side of the bed. There under her bed, he saw a pen and a piece of paper. He took it out and found that the top said "Parents Eulogy."

He silently read to himself:

_When people die, everyone talks about how caring and loving the person or in this case persons are…were. But as we gather here today to mourn the loss of Rose and Nick Evans, who unfortunately died on the 7th of December, we don't need to. _

_Everyone here knew them personally. Everyone here has come to dinner at least once, who has come over for Christmas or one of out parties. _

_You all know how good and kind they were. And it doesn't matter what I say up here today, because no matter what I say, it will and can't ever change who they were._

_They will always be in our hearts, so why are we saying goodbye, when we need not to say anything at all? _

_We all loved them dearly, everyone knows it, and they knew it._

Just then, it got ripped out of his hands. "It's not done yet…" Lily said in her blue jeans and t-shirt, her hair cascading down her back in loose curls and cheeks red from the heat from the water.

James cleared his throat and stood up. "It was good." he said hesitantly.

"Thanks." she said walking over to her trunk.

**It was **10 o'clock on the dot and Lily and James were standing on the porch of Lily's childhood house. She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. James noticed it and grabbed her free hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Lily opened the door and called out, "Petunia?"

A tall, lanky kind of girl with short black hair and a nose that was so big, it needed its own zip code, or so James described her as.

But on Lily's behalf, she was so much worse. In here eyes, her one and only sister had a stale cold fierce air around her. She not only saw a big nose, but a nose that was stuck up in the air, making Lily received a snobby perception. She was tall and thin, but wasn't pretty. She was selfish and greedy, the way she always was.

"What are you doing here Freak?" She asked in a nasty tone. James noted this and immediately decided that she was mean. "And who's that?" she asked with a disgusting look on her face pointed at James.

James cleared his throat, "James Potter." he said sticking his hand out.

"Hmph." Petunia said lifting her nose higher in the air ignoring James' gesture. "I thought I told you to stay at that freak school of yours."

Lily's jaw clenched. "Nice to see you too." she muttered.

"Well now that_ you're_ here, no magic while Vernon's around you understand?" She demanded.

"Vernon?" James whispered into here ear.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered back to him. "Why ARE YOU worried about how I look in front of your husband-to-be, when mom and dad just DIED?" Lily said angrily.

"God Lily, don't be so jealous. Just because mom and dad always liked me better…" she said.

Lily's temper rose fast and she yelled, "Mom and Dad loved us the same! I'm sorry if you think I'm a freak, but I can't deal with your attitude right now! I can't help who I am!" She yelled and dashed up the stairs. James followed.

He walked into a bright yellow room with a queen size bed and oak furniture around the room. He saw Lily fuming around the room, mad written all over her face. "Lily." he said gently.

"HOW COULD SHE?" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. James walked closer to her and saw that tears were slowly forming in her eyes. She was trying desperately not to let them fall. James slightly smiled at her, because she looked so cute and embraced her into a bear hug. She melted into his arms, breathing in the sent of him. She let the tears fall, cascading down her cheeks and onto James' shirt. She closed her eyes and felt as James held her, the pain eased a little bit at a time.

He pulled away and looked at her tear stained face. He wiped away the stray tear and stared into her eyes.

"James?" She said softly.

"What?" he said not looking away from her eyes.

Lily smiled. "These past days, months even have been amazing. I wanted to say thanks." she said.

James smiled a mile wide and ran a hand through her hair. "No Lily, thank you." he said.

"For what?" she asked confusingly.

James bent down and kissed her on the lips.

"LILY!" A shriek was heard from downstairs. James broke away and looked at the door.

Lily sighed and walked out of the room without a glance at James.

"I told you no magic!" Petunia said upon seeing Lily come down the stairs. Lily shook her head as she saw a tiny black owl, which was no doubt Sirius' owl. Lily smiled and took the letter from his legs.

_Dear Lily, _

_I heard that you were going home this morning. Remus and I woke up and found that no one was here! You left without saying goodbye!_

_Anyways, we all wish you well!_

_- Alix, Sirius, Remus and Molly_

_P.S. - Sirius wants to say to his wittle Jamesie-poo don't do anything I wouldn't do! _

Lily had to laugh at that last part. Sirius always managed to make her smile somehow.

"What are you laughing at Freak?" Petunia spat out.

"Nothing." Lily snapped as she heard the bell ring.

"VERNON!" Petunia yelled. Lily looked around the corner and saw Vernon standing there, with bags.

_This, _Lily thought, _is going to be a long two weeks_.

**_A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I should post again by oh… let's say by Wednesday you'll have you chapter. I promise. (Maybe tonight! I got a head start…)_**

_**-Zeppelin Girl **_


	10. Where Are We Going?

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

_**Where Are We Going?**_

"VERNON!" Petunia yelled. Lily looked around the corner and saw Vernon standing there, with bags.

_This, _Lily thought, _is going to be a long two weeks_.

James came down to see what the screaming was all about and saw a chubby white man with bags standing at the doorway. He instantly knew something was weird about him.

"Are you Lily?" Vernon asked.

Lily politely smiled (unlike Petunia had when she had met James) and answered, "Yes."

Vernon looked her up and down, something that made James' stomach knot up, made his fists clench and anger rise. James walked over and stuck out his hand, "James Potter." he said. "Lily's boyfriend."

Vernon stuck his hand out as well, James nearly crushed it with his firm grip. It just hit him, _I called myself her boyfriend…_ he thought, _I just got so jealous._ he had thought again.

"Well Petunia, I think we need to read mom and dad's will." Lily had said sadly, pointing to a paper in the middle of the dinning room table.

Petunia's face fell as she and Lily walked over to it. Lily reached for it, but Petunia reached out and smacked her hand getting a hold of it. She unrolled the paper and cleared her throat. "Well, it seems as I get everything and you get this." she said chucking a piece of paper to Lily that had her name written on it.

Lily opened it and read, "All of Mrs. Evans belongs belong to you. " it has simply said. Lily smiled. She was glad that's all she got. Lily didn't want anything; she could make it on her own in her world being a healer.

"Ha ha." Petunia said in her face. "I can't wait to wear mom's diamond necklace!" She said happily skipping up to their old room.

Lily ran up after her. "Not so fast." she said before Petunia got into her parents room. "I get all of her personal belongings."

"Says who?" she sneered.

"Mom." she said simply handing over the piece of paper. Lily walked into her parents old room and over to her mom's jewelry box. With a sigh she opened the first drawer and pulled out a long silver chain with a simple diamond dangling off.

She felt two warm strong hands go on her shoulders and instantly knew it was James. "She loved this to death." Lily said.

"You miss her a lot don't you?" James said in her ear.

Lily could feel his breath on her face and felt tingles go from her head to her toes… and she loved it. "Yeah, I do." Lily said.

"Come on, let's go downstairs." He whispered into her ear once again.

"Actually, I was thinking about taking a nap." she said. James started to massage her shoulder. She closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Good idea, you've had a long week." he said.

Lily turned around with sleepy eyes and staggered out of the room. James chuckled and pick her up into her arms carrying her to her bedroom. He laid her on her bed and climbed in next to her.

"Good night my flower" He said giving her a kiss on the cheek and falling asleep himself.

"WAKE UP!" Lily groaned as someone screamed into her ear. She opened her eyes. "You are not the first person I want to see in the morning." she said.

"It's not morning, its dinner time." she said meanly and walked downstairs. Lily felt strong arms around her waist and decided that dinner could wait a little while longer.

"I know what you're thinking, but you need to eat." James said from beside her. His stomach growled.

"Don't you mean you have to eat?" Lily said sitting up. "I feel 100 times better." she said. "Come on, there's hot food on the table." she said walking downstairs James closely behind her.

"So once we make the plans you can leave." Petunia said not looking at Lily that night at dinner.

"What?" Lily exclaimed. "I am coming to the funeral and that's that!" She said.

"Why do you think that I would let you?" Petunia asked. "After all, you killed them." she said. Lily swallowed hard and ran out the door slamming it behind her.

James slammed his fists on the table. "Why must you be such a bitch to Lily? If you haven't noticed, she just lost her parents! Stop being so jealous that she's a witch and can curse you! Stop being so jealous that she's a better person than you AND she doesn't have a fat big headed boyfriend!" He said storming out of the house after Lily grabbing his cloak on the way out.

He walked outside into the cold air and saw Lily on the wooden bench swing. She was curled up into a ball on one side rubbing her arms to keep warm. James took his cloak off and covered her with it. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her. Lily on instinct laid her head on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Why do you let her get to you like that?" He asked.

Lily sighed, eyes still closed she responded, "I try not to, but… I don't know." she said.

James ran his hand through her hair, his index finger catching curl. Twirling it around his finger her replied, "I yelled at her for you." he said.

Lily laughed, "Was she mad?"

"Actually, I think she was more sad. Now Vernon on the other hand…" he said.

"What?" Lily questioned opening her eyes.

"I called him fat and pig headed." James replied.

Lily took a look around and then looked at James who was staring at her.

"Lily, I've been thinking, and this may not be the time…" he hesitated.

"What?" she asked pulling herself from his grip.

"Maybe, you want to come and live with me? You know for Christmas come home with me and uh…well we have a lot of rooms and..." he kept babbling.

"James?" She said.

"Hm?" he said as he stopped babbling.

She smiled and sighed, "Yes. I would love to." she said. She reached up to kiss him on the cheek, but James turned his cheek so Lily was kissing him on the lips.

He placed his hand on her cheek and one on her neck to draw her closer. As the kisses deepened Lily asked herself where this was going.

"James, where are we going?" Lily asked.

"Well Lily, we were just snogging." He said with a smile on her face.

"No, I mean what are WE going? Where is this going James?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The beginning of this year I was a nobody. Then this stupid bet came along, and you grew on me. And then the Marauders happened and then well…here we are." She said.

"What's your point?" James asked.

"Why?"

James smiled, "Because Lily, I like you…a lot." he finished. He took another deep breath, "Where are we going?" he said again. "Girlfriend and boyfriend. That's where I want to go." he said softly to her stroking her face.

Lily smiled. "I think I can manage that." she said and kissed him, feeling like she was on cloud 9.

_**----**_

**Okay everyone! That chapter just…came to me! Anyways, REVIEW! It would make my Christmas!**

**-Zeppelin Girl **


	11. The Truth Comes Out

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters. Andy Williams owns the first song in this chapter, the second is MINE!

_**The Truth Comes Out**_

To say that Vernon Dursley was shocked would be an understatement.

To say that he went crazy, that would be an understatement too.

"A…w…wha?...she…he…sa-said…" Vernon stumbled over his words for a few minutes, and then went into complete shock. "Witch?" he finally managed to get out.

Petunia smiled fake, "Uh, witch! Haha, there's no such thing!" She said standing up and washing the dishes.

Vernon stood up and walked behind Petunia and put his hands on her shoulders. "I think you're not telling me something." he said.

Petunia cleared her throat. "Uhh…well you see…Lily…is well, she's a witch." Petunia finally blurted out.

"A…witch?" Vernon asked.

"She doesn't go to a boarding school, she goes to a place called Hogwarts with…her kind." Petunia said disgusted.

"What did that boy say about cursing you?" He asked.

"She has a stick thing that can do… magic." she spitted out the last word, she hated it.

Vernon frowned. "Oh." he said.

Petunia sniffled, "Is…is that okay?"

"No, it's not okay." He said. He took her hands in his. "But I'm marrying you, not her." Petunia smiled and went back to cleaning the dishes.

---

"Look Lils, there's the big dipper." James said pointing to the sky.

Lily looked up and saw the big dipper. "I thought only muggles knew of that." she said.

James smiled down at her, "Well now you do."

"So James-" she started. "Tell me something about yourself." she said.

"Like what?" he asked.

"What's you favorite color?" She asked. '

"Red." he answered. "You?"

Lily pondered it for a moment and then said, "Blue."

James' eyebrows shot up, "Blue is so gloomy!" he exclaimed.

"No it's not!" Lily protested. "It has depth to it. And there are so many shades of blue. Blue brings out emotion." she said.

"Okay." James said looking as if he actually believed her. "What's you favorite food?" he asked.

Lily laughed. "You're going to laugh when I say this." she said. "My absolute favorite food in the world…is bread." she said.

James laughed. "Bread?" she looked away. "Why?" he asked.

"Because you can put so many different things on top." He kept laughing. "Honestly James, it's not that funny!" he stopped laughing. "What's yours?"

"Easy." He said. "Anything Hogwarts or my mum makes." he said bringing her closer.

Lily laughed. "I figured that." she said. "Hmm…where is, or what is your favorite getaway?" she asked.

James said without hesitation, "Flying. I love flying." he said. "What about you?" he asked.

Lily bit her lip in concentration. "Oh god…they're a lot of things. But I guess I would have to say that it's definitely singing." she said. "Because sometimes, you just can't say something. So I put it in lyrics, you get it out and in a way that's beautiful." she said. "To me, and to everyone." she added. "But I also love dancing. I haven't danced since my grandma died thought."

James smiled. "I've never heard you sing before." he said.

Lily chuckled. "Most people haven't." she said. "My songs are private."

"Will you sing one for me?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Sing, for me. A song." he said.

Lily smiled, "No, I heard you but I just can't believe someone asked." she took in a deep breath.

"Will you?" he asked.

Lily smiled and sighed. "Why not?" she said.

"_You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make he happy_

_When skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear _

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you_

_And make you happy_

_If you'll only say the same_

_But if you go to _

_Love another_

_You'll regret it all someday_

_You told me once dear_

_You really loved me_

_And no one else could come between_

_But now you've gone to_

_Love another_

_You have shattered all my dreams." _She finished.

James was astounded. Lily's voice was like an angel, but had an angry strong twist to it. "Wow…." he said, that was all he could say.

Lily blushed. "Was that what you wanted?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you to sing one of your songs, but that was…wow…" he said.

"I'll sing you one of my songs if you want." She said. James smiled as a sigh of yes. Lily closed her eyes.

"What no one knows  
is that in the middle of the night  
She gets up and sits by the fire  
Every memory  
For every pain that he's caused her  
Is a line in a song  
Original and free  
She feels  
Like there's no worries  
While she's sitten there  
In the big brown chair

The ink washes her pain away.  
her grandmother dying  
The fear of flying  
and the tears that so softly run down her cheek  
means nothing to anyone  
for anyone who knows  
what she's gone through  
can't comprehend  
can't understand

She comes from a family  
who could care less  
about her well being.  
Her mommy and daddy  
do they even know  
what been going on?

When she boards that  
she looks out the window to see their faces  
but all she sees are strangers staring back at her

The ink washes her pain away.  
her grandmother dying  
The fear of flying  
and the tears that so softly run down her cheek  
means nothing to anyone  
for anyone who knows  
what she's gone through  
can't comprehend  
can't understand

bridge: When the moonlight shines through her window  
and the stars are out dancing  
she pulls out her notebook

The ink washes her pain away.  
her grandmother dying  
The fear of flying  
and the tears that so softly run down her cheek  
means nothing to anyone  
for anyone who knows  
what she's gone through  
can't comprehend  
can't understand

Can't understand, can't understand ohh…

What no one knows  
is that in the middle of the night  
She gets up and sits by the fire  
Every memory  
For every pain that he's caused her  
Is a line in a song  
Original and free  
She feels  
Like there's no worries  
While she's sitten there  
In the big brown chair" she finished.

"I know, it's not all that great but, I just made it up off the top of my head." she said looking away.

James smiled, "I think it was good." he said.

"You're just saying that." She said.

"What if I am?" he asked.

Lily sighed, "You want to owl you mom or something?" she asked.

James stood up and offered her his hand, "Why don't we go and talk to my mom?" he asked.

Lily smiled, "Oh god, now?" she asked walking inside.

"Yup." James said leading her over to the fireplace. He grabbed some floo powder out of his pocket.

"Do you carry that around everywhere?" she asked.

"You never know when you need a quick escape." He said smiling. He stepped into the fireplace as did Lily. "Cheer up Lils, it'll be fine." he said. "Potter Mansion." he said and they disappeared into the green flames.

----

"Was that the fireplace?" Kyle Potter said, taking his eyes off of the muggle TV.

"I think so." Anne Potter said from next to him. "Let's check it out." she said getting up. Her husband took his wand out in front of him and Anne, incase someone was breaking in. (A deatheater they were afraid of.)

Without a sound, Anne took her wand out of her track suite as well and carefully opened the door with precaution.

Kyle saw two people with their backs to them, coughing and dusting themselves off. He pointed his wand to the man's neck, as Anne did to the girls. "Who are you?" Kyle demanded.

James turned around, "Whoa, Dad." he said. Kyle pushed him to the wall.

"Hi?" Lily said sheepishly. Anne let her wand down and joined Kyle.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Anne demanded.

"I'm your son!" He said frightened at the two wands pointed at him.

Kyle laughed at the expression on James' face. "We got you there James." he said.

Anne laughed as well and pulled her son into a hug. "Welcome home." She walked over to the red head. "You must be Lily Evans." she said smiling.

Lily smiled at the petite woman in front of her in the white and pink track suite with her wavy honey hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Yes." she replied.

"Well welcome!" She said pulling her into a hug. James brought his dad over.

"Dad Lily, Lily dad." James said.

His dad stuck his hand out as Lily shook it he whispered to James, "She's got a firm grip. I like her."

"PRONGSIE!" A voice yelled from the door. They all turned to see Sirius (winter break had started today.) with his arms outstretched. "I missed you so much! I thought I would just DIE!"

James said, "Oh god, not another nickname." he said as Sirius came towards him. To his surprise, Sirius passed James and picked up Lily and sung her around.

As Sirius let go Lily said, "You better watch it James, Sirius here might tale your place."

But James seemed not to be listening. "Prongsie?" he said to himself.

"Yeah, you're prongs, so I thought the Misses should be Prongsie." Sirius said proud of himself.

"There's one thing wrong with that Siri." Lily started using his nickname (given from the girls).

"Do tell." he said.

"We're not married." James finished for her.

"But you will be, I can feel it!" He said jumping.

"Why don't you stay here for a few days?" Anne suggested to Lily. "Looks like you'll fit right in." she said laughing a bit.

Lily smiled, "I would love to but, I've got to plans to finalize and everything." she said.

"Nonsense, you will stay here. You can come and go as you please. I'm so sorry for the loss." Anne said sympathetically. "Now come on, let me show you your room!" She said excitedly.

James smiled to her, "She doesn't get many females in here. It's usually the Marauders my dad, me and her."

Lily smiled and followed Anne up stairs and down hallways to get to a room.

Anne smiled, "Well, here it is." she said opening the door. "I hope it's okay." she said.

Lily smiled. There was one thing her dad taught her, it was that the should never freak out and always keep her cool. Especially if she went into a expensive store, she would look at the price tags and don't go, "Wow! That's expensive!" but to just look away.

So Lily did exactly that. She looked at the room with blue walls, a huge kings size bed, with silk deep blue sheets and comforter. There was gold molding around the top, that drew Lily's eyes to the vanity, dresser, and a door which she assumed, led to a bathroom. There was a marble balcony overlooking the Potter's Quidditch pitch and the shed which held all the supplies. The floors were white marble and a few rugs here and there that were her favorite color…blue. To say at the least, this was her dream room.

Anne smiled at Lily's reaction in her eyes. "Blue's your favorite color right?" she asked.

Lily walked into the room and smiled. "How did you know?" she asked.

Anne chuckled, "James told me you wear a lot of blue. In letters of course! And I saw a picture of you; you looked like you'd like blue." she said.

Lily smiled, "But how'd you know that I was coming over?" she asked.

"I didn't! I just hoped that you would." Anne said. "Listen…" she said taking Lily's hands, "I was hoping that you would you know…want…that is ONLY if you want…to live here, permititly." she said.

Lily smiled, "How?"

"James has been sending me letters. I heard that you hate your sister. And you know, I just thought that maybe you'd want to get away." she said.

Lily laughed, "Of course." she said. "I'd love to."

Anne smiled and sighed, "Thank god. I don't get females over here often. I'm in a house full of boys all the time." she said. Lily laughed. "All your stuff's here." she said opening the drawer. Lily looked confused, "Magic my dear." she said.

Lily smiled. "Thank you, really." she said.

"I'll let you get settled then." Anne said. Looking at the clock she read that it was 6:30 "Oh, dinner's in half an hour by the way. I hope you haven't eaten."

"I'll be there." She said. "If I can find it." She muttered to herself as Anne walked out.

----

"Turn left here…" Lily said looking up from a map and smiled. "Here we are!" She said happily upon seeing everyone. (Kyle, Anne James and Sirius)

James laughed, "I see you've got a map." he said.

Lily smiled and sat down next to him. "Well, this house is so big, I had to have one!" she said.

Sirius smiled, "I left that in there for you." he said. Lily laughed.

"Let the feast begin!" Kyle said.

"Ow!" James yelled halfway through dinner. Everyone looked at Sirius who was having a hard time keeping in his laughs. Everyone went back to eating.

"Ah! My eye!" Sirius said as James threw a pea at his eye.

Anne threw her roll at Kyle, who in turn threw a green bean at Sirius, who threw a piece of chick at Lily, who then poured her soup on James' head, which broke into a food fight.

---

"Alright Kids, that's enough." Anne said after throwing some pudding at Sirius an hour later. "Go get cleaned up." she said ushering them out.

Lily found her room and walked into her own bathroom. She gasped. There was a huge spa bath with many faucets waiting to pour out sents from Lavender to Kiwi-Lime. There was a big mirror that spoke to you and a huge glass shower.

She turned on the shower and got in, cleaning off the food still left.

---

"Lils?" James said coming in after no reply after knocking.

Lily walked out of the bathroom with just her towel on, not realizing that James was there. When she looked up she blushed a color that matched her hair color. "Uh, hi." he said.

Lily smiled, "Hello." she said putting her silk blue robe on.

James took a deep breath in looking at Lily, deciding he needed a cold shower. She walked over and gave James a kiss on the cheek. "Hold on." she said walking into the bathroom.

Minutes later she emerged in baggy plaid pants and a white cami that came above the belly button. She walked over to her vanity, brushing her hair. "What's up?" she asked pulling her hair to one side.

James walked over and kissed her bare neck. "I just wanted to say good night." he said massaging her shoulders. She laid her brush down and closed her eyes, leaning back onto the chair.

"You smell good." He complimented. "Like peaches." he said.

Lily smiled, "Why thank you." she replied while yawning.

"Come on, time for bed." James said pulling her form her chair to the bed only a few yards away.

Lily let him pull the covers back and place her in the bed. He pulled the covers up to her chin and kissed her passionately.

He pulled back, needing to take a breath. "Goodnight my flower." he said, kissed her on the forehead.

"Night Jimmy." she said.

James stopped at the door and turned the lights off, "Jimmy?" he asked.

Lily laughed tiredly. "If you can call me your flower, I can call you Jimmy." she said.

"Night babe." he said and closed the door softly behind him, telling himself that he loved this girl.

-----

_Okay, that's all for now. It's 11 p.m. and I'm a bit tired. _

_Chapter should be up by Saturday I think._

_Right now I'm not sure what I'm going to do next…._

_REVIEW! Luv ya guys!_

_-ZG_


	12. The Final Plans

**Can't Buy Me Love**

**Summary:** Lily paid James for him to pretend to like her, to impress a boy. Well, James isn't pretending anymore, but how will she ever know with HIM in the way?

**Disclaimer: **As always, I own nothing but the plot and optional characters.

special thanks to darkchildlover for the idea in up coming chapter!

_The Final Plans _

Lily woke up around 7:30 the next morning due to the sunlight and the smell of breakfast. She opened her eyes and was confused for a minute. _Where am I?_ She asked herself. And then she smiled realizing that she was in James' house...no James' mansion.

Lily felt a body pounce on her. "LILY!" an annoying voice said.

"Sirius." she groaned. "It's too early for you to be happy." she said.

He got up and jumped on her bed, next thing she knew there was a shaggy black dog licking her face. "God Sirius." Lily said pushing herself off the bed and froze. She whipped around, "Sirius?" she asked to the shaggy black dog.

The dog however didn't answer but ran out of the room and down the halls faster than Lily could run. She saw the dog run down the halls and followed him laughing at the way his tail was wagging faster as he ran. Lily came to a sudden stop as she arrived at the kitchen.

She smiled as she saw James and Sirius. Lily looked around for a black dog. "James I didn't know you had a dog." she said.

Sirius smiled from where he was sitting and James looked back at him while saying, "Yeah, neither did I."

"No time to sit around!" Sirius said jumping up. "Mooney and the girls are coming! We need to fill Paige's room with pranks!" he said sprinting out of the room.

Lily's face fell, "Paige?" she asked.

James sighed, "My parents love her." he said. "Come on," he said grabbing her hand, "Let's go."

Lily smiled, "Alright." she said running up the stairs after James.

**"Remus darling, **it's so nice to see you again." Anne Potter said in delight upon seeing Remus.

She embraced him in a hug and then moved onto Alix, then Molly and then Paige welcoming them in all the same fashion.

The Marauders rejoiced and welcomed Alix and Molly as they came in as well. Then Paige came through and no one saw her.

Anne had a stern face on, "James Sirius, show some manners." she said, not including Lily.

James looked at him mom who was a bit hot headed at the time. "Hi." he said to Paige.

Sirius still said nothing. "Sirius." Anne warned.

Sirius sighed, "Paige." he said nodding slightly at her.

She scoffed, "Sirius." she said.

Anne noticed the tension and smiled, "Well you all should get settled in. Dinner will be ready around 6:30 tonight." she said.

**"Why did **she even bother to come?" Sirius asked from his chair that was positioned in front of the T.V.

James, who was sitting next to Lily on the green couch trying to find something to watch, simply shrugged.

"Why did you even invite her?" Lily asked.

James finally stopped on MTV and put the remote down. "I didn't, my mom did."

Remus and Alix bit their tongues in fear for what they were going to say, which they knew they were going to regret.

Molly spoke up, "Well now she loves Lily, so I don't think she'll ever invite her again." she said.

Paige then walked into the room and sat down in an empty arm chair. "What are we all talking about?" she asked.

"A bitchy girl named Paige." Sirius answered truthfully. Lily laughed a bit but quickly turned it into a cough as Paige sat down next to her.

Paige looked at Sirius, "Do you have a problem with me?" she asked in a snappy tone.

Sirius was never the one to back down and always said what was on his mind. "Yes." he said looking at her in the eye.

Paige stood up with her hands on her hips and said to Sirius, "You're just jealous." she said.

Sirius stood up and towered over her, "About what?" he asked.

"That everyone likes me." she said.

Sirius gave a bark like laugh and replied, "You think people LIKE you?" he asked. She nodded. "I know who might like you, the Slythern's." he said. "Which isn't much." he said.

Paige sat there open mouthed, "James likes me. Don't you James?" she asked.

James looked at her like she was crazy. "No." he replied.

"Hmph." Paige said and exited the room with Sirius laughing behind her.

The night went by as soon as it came and the teenagers fell into a peaceful sleep.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Lily got up at 8:30 the next morning to the sound of a knock at her door. "Yes?" she said.

Anne Potter walked in and smiled at Lily, "I got a letter for you." she said. Lily smiled and accepted the letter and opened it. She frowned at the handwriting.

_Freak,_

_I've made the plans for the funeral without you. Don't bother coming to the house or the funeral. You're not invited._

Lily sighed and then grew red with anger. Who did Petunia think she was? With more determination than anger Lily got up and showered and then was going to Petunia's to have a few words with her.

**I realize that it's been since Christmas, but I just switched classes and I've been bombarded with homework and I've been too lazy to sit and write. lol. I try to update, I do! **

**Review please! **


End file.
